


Take A Break, Bitch - Oumasai Week Day 3 :Vacation/Work

by PersonifiedWeirdness



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Day 3, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OumasaiTwitterWeek2k19, Overworking, slight angst I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonifiedWeirdness/pseuds/PersonifiedWeirdness
Summary: if shuichi won't come to him, then he'll go to shuichi.(This is the twotter week, not the tumblr week! Enjoy!)





	Take A Break, Bitch - Oumasai Week Day 3 :Vacation/Work

“Done, and done!”

Ouma was alone in the house. He’s been for the past couple weeks. Everyday, he’d have the house all on his own from 7 AM to 9 or 10 PM. And while it was great for the prankster, it soon became boring.

Sure, he understood that Saihara had to work to get money for the two, but he’d taken more hours in his office than he should. Ouma had started to miss the kisses and cuddles of his husband. Nowadays, he’d just go to his desk to do more paperwork, or in rare occasions, flop to his bed and get knocked out. Maybe if he’s not too busy or tired, he’d give Ouma a quick peck on the lips or a short hug, but that was it.

And god knows the human rat needs way more attention than that.

So, he’s decided to pack his beloved lover a lunch to his agency. Whether or not he’s eaten while he’s working, Ouma would doubt that he would, save for the thermos of coffee he’d bring, but that’s not enough. Way not enough.

And with that, he made a special bento filled with love.

He wasted no time going to the agency. Deep inside, he was worried for the detective being malnourished and not getting enough vital things he actually needs.

_But all of that can be solved if I deliver this and be the hero!_

He could feel himself jumping in excitement inside the train. He gets to see Saihara’s big brain energy! The Ultimate Detective actually using his brain cells unlike himself. But of course he’d have to drag him back home because overworking is not healthy at all. Kids, don’t do that. Please sleep and eat.

He quickly came to the doors of the building. It wasn’t really all that fancy, no glass walls or anything despite it belonging to Kyoko Kirigiri. She was never one for that kinda stuff. But man was it big. Well, granted, it’s the biggest detective agency in Asia.

Stepping inside, he immediately went to the receptionist who he recognized as Aoi Asahina. Or as he dubbed her, “Hey, Lesbian Donut Girl!”

Looking up, her face was reasonably surprised and confused, “Wh-Wha- What did you just call me?”

“Nishishi, nothing!” He gave a cheeky grin, “May I ask if I can visit Shuichi Saihara? He broke something of mine.”

“O-Oh, I…” The ex-swimmer looked away hesitantly, “Do you mind if you tell us what he broke…? Shuichi Saihara has been one of if not the best employee here, so I do doubt your claim.”

His eyes started to well up from fake tears, “B-But, it’s a personal thing that only he and I can know..! How can you be so cruel to me,” And he exploded into loud sobs, “WAAAHHH!! YOU’RE SO MEAN TO MEEEEE!!!”

“Aaah..! Okay, I’ll send you to his office, so please stop crying!” she dropped her voice to a mumble, “Don’t wanna cause a disturbance and get a bad reputation…”

“Okay then! Where is my beloved?”

“All of his tears are gone…” she mumbled, before going back to a normal voice, “Well, he’s in office number 53 at level 3.”

“Okay then!”

He skipped off to the elevator. But before he could actually get out of the lobby, Asahina called out, “Hold on a second..!”

“Hm? What is it?”

“Are you… Ouma? Saihara’s husband?”

“Why, yes I am!” He twirled around like a little princess, “I am Kokichi Ouma, The Ultimate Supreme Leader!”

“…” She was silent for a moment, before speaking out, “Saihara’s talked about you allot to everyone. I know he’s distant now with the amount of time he spends on work, but he loves you deeply.”

He paused with nothing to say. His mind went blank on that statement. He merely shrugged and walked away for a poor excuse of a reaction, “Good luck on your proposal to Oogami-san, by the way!” he yelled out.

 

-

 

Ouma reached his beloved’s office-room-thingy. Room #53. Reaching out a clenched fist, he knocked on the door. Without a second to spare for an answer, he barges in.

Inside, he saw a room of stacks and stacks of paperwork, covering the first couple rows of the bookshelves behind them. He couldn’t even see the walls. All he could see was those papers hung on the walls with strings connecting them when you see a theorizer character in TV. The room itself was dimly lit despite it being in the middle of the day, and the atmosphere was dry with the amount of scratching of pen on paper.

“Sorry Kirigiri, I’m not… done with the case yet…”

He heard a slurred voice come from the middle of the room. There was a desk with more paperwork on it, and a bended figure with… extremely messy hair which he can only assume is Saihara’s.

“Guess again!” he called out. He could see the figure freezing.

“… Ouma?”

Saihara looked up. And surely was, there was his husband. “Hrnn… Why are you here? Did you come to visit?” Shifting his eyes down, he saw that the other was holding something in his hand, “What’s… that?”

Walking up to the desk, Ouma slammed the lunch box onto it, the loud thud barely making Saihara flinch. But on second thought, maybe it’s because he’s too sleep deprived. “This is you bloody lunch because you won’t take care of yourself, _Shuichi Saihara._ ”

“I… don’t need food…”

“For God’s sake Shuichi, yes you do! You can’t just overwork yourself until you get barely any sleep! And I highly doubt you’d go outside and buy any food unless a co-worker does it for you.”

His voice wasn’t so much as cold as it was stern and a tint of anger. It truly was like a wife scolding his husband.

“But… murder…”

Now, on other occasions with other people and out of context, people might think that Saihara’s a casual serial killer that just wants some blood, as his tone was kind of like a child’s whining. But with his occupation, Ouma knew Saihara had a murder case he just can’t quite solve.

“Isn’t Kirigiri in charge of homicide cases?”

The detective huffed, “Yeah, but she gave this case to me. Told me I can take as much time as I want-“

“Then why don’t you?”

Saihara couldn’t answer. These kind of questions he has asked himself many times before, and it’s always come back to one answer.

“Habit. It’s just… a habit of mine to have an expectation for me to finish this quickly, y’know?”

It wasn’t a clear answer, Saihara realized long ago. But it was an answer.

“How the hell is overworking yourself a habit??”

He froze, then slowly out down his pen, “You’d be surprised,” he spoke out, voice suddenly laced with bitterness, “You’d be surprised how you’re mind develops a fear of failure and not reaching expectations when your parents force you to stay up for _week_ on end to the point of using drugs just for _good. Grades._ How your mind would develop a fear of failure when your parents would punish you and degrade you for not being able to reach their damn expectations.”

His veins coursed with anger. Anger at the memories he’s tried to bury. His nails scraped against the desk, most definitely leaving marks. His eyes feeling a burning sensation and slowly turning his vision to spots of colours he can no longer distinguish,

“.. Saihara-chan…”

“I-I just…” he sobbed out, “I’m afraid if Kirigiri or Naegi will do that… I-I’m afraid I’ll fail them.. I’m afraid they’ll be… dis-disappointed in me…A-And so I’ll just do what my parents forced me to do… work. Harder.”

For the first time, Ouma saw him completely break down.

He’s referenced in the past his fear of not reaching expectations. Hell, you can see it in his actions if you look closely. But it never went further than that.

“Shuichi,” he embraced the sobbing figure, “Calm down, Shuichi. You and I know Kirigiri and Naegi won’t do that even if they’re forced in a killing game of sorts. You don’t have to be afraid anymore. Your parents aren’t here to force you… So please, take a break.”

“I…” it took him a moment, but he returned the gesture, “Thank you, Kokichi.”

They say minutes feel like hours in this situation, but the two didn’t care. They didn’t take note of how long they’ve been like that. They only cared about the warmth, the safety, the love they felt for each other.

But that came to an end when Ouma pulled away, “Enough of all the gushy stuff. I made you lunch!” he shoved the lunch box in Saihara’s hands, “Made with my deepest love for you!”

Taking the box tiredly with a small thank you, the detective opened it up and took a bite.

“…”

“Sooo?”

.

.

.

“Pfffft!!” he spat out what was in his mouth, “Kokichi if this is made of your deepest love for me, then your love is fuckin’ lies and hurtful as shit! THIS IS WASABI YOU RAT.”


End file.
